The Rivalry of two ship Captains
by Person.net
Summary: Gangplank and Miss Fortune have been rival captains since they both took their first breath. This story is a lemon so you people who like that sort of thing, go ahead and skip chapter one if you want, it's kind of a buffer story.
1. Miss Unfortune

League of Legends Fanfiction

 ***Disclaimer I do not own League of Legends or any of the champions in League of Legends***

 **Miss Unfortune**

She slumped over her desk, her busty body restricted herself from fully slumping on the desk. She was overbooked with papers and charts, and frankly, she just wanted to drink a nice cold pint of ale. Her first mate busted in and looked as shoken up as a prey knew it was being hunted. She stood up from her chair.

"You be-" He cut her off.

"Cap'n we have spotted Gangplank's ship! He is closing in on us as we speak!" she threw her chair to the side and grabbed her guns, shock and awe, went out to the ship's deck.

"All hands on deck! Get the guns ready and get ready to fight them bac-" Boom! A cannonball slammed into the water, rocking the boat throwing the crewmates around the deck, making the unlocked cannons roll around.

"Their boarding the ship!" A crew member said as the roar of Gangplank's crew have started making their way onto the ship. The fight has started and the forces start to rip each other apart with their guns and cutless. Cannonballs slam into the wood of the Gangplank's ship. The captain starts to pick off gangplanks crew members one by one giving her crew some elbow room to fight. The advantage of Gangplank's crew was giving to much for her crew to bare. Her crew was strong a vigilant, but Gangplank has more gold krakens then he knows what to do with and a crew that shows that. Her crew started to rally them back while their captain picked more and more of them off giving them a winning edge. Cannons roared, a too familiar of a gunshot sound was rushing into her ears and vibrated her loins. The man himself had boarded her ship, Gangplank. She looked apon him with rage and bloodlust, she wanted to see him dead. She started to shoot wildly tearing everything apart. Her Crew knew what was going on and ducked for cover as the rival crew screamed with pain and agony while she was laughing maniacally as well as shooting her guns. As she started to slow down, Gangplank made his way behind her and had his cutless around her throat.

"Drop yer weapons or ye'll be joinin' your Cap'n!" Her crew members dropped their weapons as Gangplank's crew started to tie them up and lead them to their ship.

"Funny t' see ye here Wench Fortune." Gangplank said playfully.

"Go to hell Plank." She retorted very sharply, while Gangplank had her hands tied and about to carry her like a sack of potatoes.

"Woah now, little wench might want t' bite her little tongue or she'll be thrown to th' crew, ne'er t' be seen again."He snarled at her, then he lifted her up so her ass was barely hanging out and her chest had a mind of its own.

"Quite th' package ye got" She silently cursed him and her body for being like it was.

"Well, ye'll be comin' with me if ye don't mind." He hit her on the head with the butt of his cutless and everything went blank.

I think this is a lot better than my Terreria Short story, I really enjoyed writing this story so I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	2. Miss Cumbucket

League of Legends Fanfiction

 ***Disclaimer* I do not own any of league of legends or their champions**

Chapter 2, Miss Cumbucket

She awakes from her unconsciousness. She doesn't have enough strength to do much of anything besides look around very groggy like, as she took in her surroundings. The room was dimly lit with one candle by the windowsill. The light was enough to show that this room was evidently an empty cabin, or so she thought. She was restricted to a table with rope, knees hanging down so her snatch was accessible. Uncovered and exposed to the cold night air. The door opened from the right, entering in Gangplank and his first mate.

"Ahoy thar princess, Sleep well?" Gangplank mockingly said to her. The hatred for the man at this point was as high as it could get. All she wanted to do at this point was to rip his limbs bit by bit.

"Fmas ydkn" She tried to speak but her efforts were futile. She had a rope gag on, gagging her mouth so she couldn't talk, but not so tight that it is hurting her.

"Aww is me wittle wench trying t' speak." He slaps her hard across the cheek. He brings up her head closer to his, by pinching her cheeks. "Wenches don't speak unless spoken too." letting go of her head. He slapped her even harder than before on the other cheek making both cheeks cherry bright.

"If I didn' know better I would reckon ye liked this kind o' thing." He laughed. His first mate held a plater of food and started to make his way over to her. She started to squirm as the man got closer. He walked up and held out a piece of orange, slid down her gag and placed the food into her mouth. Wetness and acidic taste filled her mouth, orange rejuvenated her throat making it taste that much better, they could've given her grog meat and she wouldn't have mind.

"Now that me wee slut got some grub, maybe she be starvin' fer some more grub." Gangplank could barely hold in his laughter because he has been waiting for this moment for a while now. He dropped his trousers and pulled out his massive 10-inch shaft and motioned the first mate to get her fuck hole ready for his cock. The first mate took a dildo off the table next to her and started to rub her pussy making her squirm. She tried to stifle her moans but the man was too good at this sort of thing, barely pushing it in and out, rubbing it all over, teasing the hole. Gangplank made his way over to her head, slid the gag down and stepped over the table, it was only thigh height, and began to force his shaft in her mouth.

"Ye might want t' resist me now but sooner or later ye will be beggin' me fer me cock." Gangplank bellowed in laughter as he began to move his hips to slam his cock into her mouth. She was gaging, trying to stifle all sounds that weren't ladylike from coming out of her mouth. The 10-inch monster was more than anything that she had, ever in any hole. She hadn't had any action like this for quite some time, and let me tell you twisted fate isn't the best for this sort of thing. Her mouth's walls were starting to give in and just accept the big dick that was forcing its way through her mouth going in and out.

"Ye better loot all o' this in ye slut or ye'll 'ave th' pain o' yer life." Her eyes grew wide as he thrusted all of his meat at once, reaching deep into her throat, and shot out massive waves of cum into her mouth. She almost coughed it all up but was able to suck all of it down without a single drop and looked up towards gangplank as he pulled out of her mouth.

"That's a good wee slut, now fer yer reward." While Gangplank was fucking Fortune's mouth, the first mate had made her hole nice and moist for anything that wanted to come in. Gangplank walked over to the where the entrance of paradise was and started to probe around with his womb raider. Without hesitation, he slammed all of his cock into her pink snatch. She yelped with pain as gangplank starts to plow her at no easy pace.

"Soon enough yer powder pan will ne'er get enough o' me." Pain, the pain was the only thing she was feeling as she gritted her teeth, bracing for the impact of Gangplank's pegleg as he picked up the pace. Slowly the pain started to numb away and the only thing she was feeling was the pleasure of Gangplank's cock. She started to moan louder than before, Gangplank didnt put the gag back on.

"See wee slut be startin' t' like me pegleg" Gangplank laughed even harder now, picking up his pace. Her tits were moving uncontrollably around, her mind started to go numb and let herself go and pleasure filled her mind. She started moaning louder almost screaming which turned Gangplank even more. The pace was incredible, the sound of skin to skin contact was astronomical. The meat filled her pink hole all the way up, the tightness never ceased which pleased Gangplank.

"Now same like last time, loot it all in 'n ye'll get yer reward, don't, then thar be plenty more where this came from." Gangplank said mockingly, he was getting close and the closer he got the louder she moaned.

"Here it comes ye slut, loot it all in ye cumbucket." He buckled in and slammed all the way into her hot pussy and shot as much as he could. Her pussy tightened up, not allowing a single drop out until his dick came out of her hole.

"Well, better swab me cannon off 'n get back t' work." The first mate left the tray on a table next to Miss Fortune and exited the cabin.

"Ye better like th' taste o' me salty cum, ye'll be tastin' fer quite some time." He did as he did before, but this time he shoved all of his massive cock into her mouth but right back out. She whimpered.

"Don't worry thar be plenty more where it can come from, but that's all fer today." Gangplank pulled up his trousers untied her rope bindings and started to walk out, turned around for a second, nodded then said

"You better get no ideas, there is no way off this ship." He laughed at the idea of her escaping, slammed the door and locked it. She was left, cold and alone, the only thing to keep her company was the plate of food to her left. She picked out a piece of meat and started to eat. There was a knock on the door. Curiously she walked to the door and knocked back.

"Miss Cap'n be that you?" Her first mate called out to her.

"Yes, can you get me out of here?" She asked, hope shining brightly in her heart.

"Trying to Cap'n but I don't have the key to this door." she felt her heart drop a little.

"You probably have by morning till they throw everybody overboard"...

And that's the end of Chapter 2, it's probably sad to say, but I probably enjoyed writing this a little too much ;)


End file.
